JE082: The Heartbreak of Brock
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Temacu, Temacu's father, Doctor, Jessiebelle (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Chikorita, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Noctowl, Misty's Poliwhirl, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, Temacu's Nidorina, Temacu's Nidorino Pokemon at Temacu's Dad's Lab: Temacu's father's Rattata, Temacu's father's Raticate, Temacu's father's Venonat, Temacu's father's Shellder, Temacu's father's Kingler, Temacu's father's Cubone, Temacu's father's Sentret, Temacu's father's Azumarill, Temacu's father's Wooper |local = |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Temacu}} is the 41st episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis Ash and co. wind up in another town while still trying to get to Olivine City. After a local woman tells them the next Pokémon Center is 10 miles away, they end up in a park. As Brock fills up a pot with water they notice a Nidorina and her trainer, a young girl who (actually) falls in love with Brock at first sight. The girl then introduces herself as Temacu (which is the first syllables of Teddiursa, Mareep and Cubone) and becomes infatuated with him (Which kind of creeps Brock out since, usually, he makes the first move). And if that wasn't enough, Temacu wants to actually marry Brock. Will Brock accept her proposal, and why would anyone want to marry Brock right off the bat? Episode Plot The heroes come into a town and want to get into a Pokémon Center to sleep for the night. Brock does not know where it is. Ash asks a lady, whom Brock flirts with, but gets pulled away by Misty. The lady answers the next Center is ten miles away. The heroes are too exhausted to walk ten miles, so they decide to make a camp in a park. Brock fills a bowl with water and sees a Nidorina drinking water. A girl comes to get her, but trips over. Luckily, Brock catches the girl before she hurt herself. The girl lifts her head and is amazed by Brock, introducing herself as Temacu. Brock tells her his name. Temacu loves Brock and his name, causing Misty to be shocked. Temacu tells Brock her name comes from her personalities: cuteness from a "TE"ddiursa, cuddliness from a "MA"reep and loneliness from a "CU"bone. She lets him know he does not need to change it, as they can be married. Ash sees Brock will get married. Misty tells they'll get married too and Ash nods, then gets shocked by her words. A man comes and Temacu introduces Brock to her father. She feels they can go to her home and asks her dad, to which he agrees to. Misty and Ash are pleased, though Brock gets pulled by Temacu. The heroes come to Temacu's house and see a lot of Pokémon. They are told Temacu's father does research. Temacu's father goes to do research, leaving the kids alone. They have dinner made by Temacu, who was thinking of Brock while doing it. Brock thinks it is okay, pleasing Temacu, who could make this dinner every night. Later, Temacu comes with tea and asks Brock how many sugar cubes does he want. Brock is dazed, so Misty tells him to say. Brock tells 47, but then says 45, becoming confused. Misty whispers to Brock about after chasing girls, a girl chases him. Temacu has her perfect wedding: she and Brock would be in beautiful dress and suit, then they'd cut the cake. Brock is dazed, so Misty pulls him to talk with him. Brock admits he does not know what to do in this situation. Misty tells him he should say anything; he needs to strike out and when he does, he will never flirt with another girl any more. Misty asks him how many girls he fell in love with have the same feelings. Brock says there were not any, so Misty advises him it is better to love some who has the same feelings rather than someone who does not. Brock asks her how does she know, so she answers she heard. Next day, Temacu's father shows them the lab and thinks of having 100 Pokémon. Temacu asks her father he should need an assistant. He admits it is true, so Temacu advises Brock to be his assistant and thinks of knowing him during his work. Brock is still dazed, so Misty pulls him and tells him to stop thinking and start forcing himself to like. Temacu tells Brock she raised a Nidorina and thinks he should raise a Nidorino. Brock tells he does not have one, so Temacu presents a Nidorino for him. Suddenly, Team Rocket throw nets to capture Nidorina, Nidorino, Pikachu and some other research Pokémon. Misty asks why are they dressed in strange clothes. Jessie tells they felt like it, but Meowth thinks they worked at a Mongolian barbecue. Ash sends Totodile and Jessie her Arbok. Totodile uses Water Gun, knocking Arbok down. James sends Weezing, who uses Smokescreen. As Team Rocket goes to get the Pokémon, Temacu trips over a rope. Misty sends Poliwhirl, who blows away the smoke using Bubble. Team Rocket fly off, but the Pokémon are present, while Temacu is gone. Jessie pulls her net, but sees it is cut. James pulls his and sees a girl. The girl almost falls down, but James gets her. Temacu lifts her head and is amazed by James and tells her name. James introduces himself to her after she asked about his name. Jessie sees James got a girlfriend and Meowth nods, then gets shocked. Temacu tells he can be his fianceé. Remembering his ex-girlfriend, Jessiebelle, he gets frightened and climbs a tree. Temacu has a perfect wedding: she and James would be in a dress and a suit and would cut a cake. Meowth sees this is trouble. Jessie believes if James were to marry her, the lab Pokémon would belong to him, then to them. James tries to tell Temacu he belongs to Team Rocket, but she thinks that is a hobby to him. Jessie is delighted she likes James. James gets pulled and told they will steal the Pokémon if he plays along. The heroes and the townspeople decide to look for Temacu. Ash sends Noctowl, who finds Team Rocket's balloon. Temacu's father gets visitors and sees Temacu returned home. Team Rocket (who are disguised) are also present, so Jessie tells James is her new fianceé. She explains as they were going, they saw Temacu captured and James fought Team Rocket, rescuing her. They also adopted this Meowth, so Temacu's father is glad to see such fine people. Noctowl pierces Team Rocket's balloon, but the heroes find cardboard of their enemies. A person comes and reports Temacu came home with a fianceé. Jessie and Meowth sneak into the lab and steal all the Poké Balls. As they are to get out, Temacu's father comes in and drags them to a lunch. Jessie and Meowth eat up. James whispers they should go, but Jessie wants to eat all the lunch. The heroes arrive. Temacu presents her fianceé and the maiden. Brock is shocked, while Misty thinks those two look very familiar. She takes off Jessie's maiden's glasses and her hair gets unfolded, so they all see this is Team Rocket. Brock is shocked and Misty thought he did not like Temacu. Brock just responds if she is good for James, she is good for him. Some of the Poké Balls are being dropped out of the bag, allowing everyone to see they stole them. Team Rocket go away, with the heroes and Temacu following them. Ash sends Chikorita and Misty her Poliwhirl. James sends Weezing to use Smokescreen, which gets prevented by Poliwhirl's Bubble. Arbok goes to battle Chikorita, but gets tackled by her instead. Arbok is being pushed onto Jessie, who drops the bag of Poké Balls. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf on Weezing. Suddenly, Temacu sends Nidorina, who tackles Poliwhirl, trying to protect James. Poliwhirl uses Water Gun on James, but Temacu takes the hit and falls down. Brock tries to see if she is okay. Chikorita uses Vine Whip to hit Weezing and Arbok against each other, then fall down on Jessie and James. Poliwhirl's Water Gun and Pikachu's Thunderbolt blasts them off. Later, Temacu gets treated. Her father explains to the heroes she was excited by his niece's wedding and had only that on her mind. Brock finally tells he loves Temacu, though he was shy at first. Temacu wakes up and sees the doctor, then thinks of marrying him. She pictures him and herself in a suit and a dress. The doctor loves her as well, asking her to marry him. Brock is crushed, but Misty knows a breeder cannot compete with a doctor. The heroes continue, but Brock is depressed. Misty and Ash think he'll meet the love of his life someday. Brock gains confidence, knowing that there are girls in the next town wanting to meet him, so he speeds up, while his friends follow him. Quotes :"Brock, how many of the girls you fell in love with have fallen in love with you back?" - Misty :"Not one." - Brock Trivia *The local townswoman Ash and co. met before meeting Temacu was voiced by Veronica Taylor. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Mareep. *In one scene, while Temacu was talking about her and Brock's "wedding", Ash and Misty were having their own conversation about this, and Misty said to Ash, "You and I will be married someday, too." Ash first replied by nodding in agreement, and then a few seconds later, after registering what she had said, yelled, "Huh!!?". ** In the original Japanese, Misty merely comments that Temacu fell for Brock rather than the other way around. Ash, clueless, retorts accordingly. *In the English dub, the flashback scene with Jessiebelle was redubbed, as the original line started before the flashback began. Gallery Brock caught the girl JE082 2.jpg The girl likes Brock JE082 3.jpg Ash got shocked about Misty's words JE082.png Temacu with Brock JE082 4.jpg Temacu and Brock getting married JE082 5.jpg Misty instructs Brock JE082 6.jpg Temacu got captured by mistake JE082 7.jpg James climbs away from Temacu JE082 8.jpg James and Temacu at their wedding JE082 9.jpg Temacu came back with Team Rocket JE082 10.jpg James battled Team Rocket JE082 11.jpg The cardboard Team Rocket JE082 12.jpg Temacu's father pulls Meowth and Jessie away JE082 13.jpg Weezing gets hit by Bubble JE082 14.jpg Arbok and Weezing were dropped on James and Jessie JE082 15.jpg Temacu and the doctor at their marriage JE082 16.jpg The doctor likes Temacu JE082 17.jpg Brock got dumped }} Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon